Electronic devices can have an SOS function for emergency, and obtain user's location by Global Positioning System (GPS) module. Then, the electronic device sends the user's location information by a text message, a voice message, or other methods to default contacts or a designated SOS service provider, so that SOS service can be provided. However, in case of the user's location not being covered by GPS signal and wireless communication network, or the GPS signal and the wireless communication network being interrupted due to external factors such as earthquakes, bad weather, there is a high risk that the SOS message cannot be sent out.